Pahrak-Kal
Summary Pahrak-Kal is one of the Bohrok-Kal, an elite squad of six mutated Bohrok made by the Bahrag as a failsafe in the event that they were somehow defeated, meant to reawaken them. It was originally an Av-Matoran, prior to its transformation into a Pahrak, and then its mutation into its current form. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Pahrak-Kal Origin: Bionicle Age: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Bohrok-Kal of Plasma Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plasma Manipulation, Telepathy, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Bohrok-Kal), Forcefield Creation with Krana-Kal, Enhanced Senses with Ja-Kal and Yo-Kal, X-Ray Vision with Bo-Kal, Resistance to heat and cold with Su-Kal, Longevity Attack Potency: City level+ (Superior to regular Bohrok, and comparable to the Toa Nuva, such as Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust. Defeated the Exo-Toa alongside the other Bohrok-Kal). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Rahkshi and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Limitless. Bohrok are tireless machines. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with its abilities (Its range should be comparable to a Toa, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) Standard Equipment: *'Plasma Shields:' Pahrak-Kal's twin shields, which it uses to channel its control over Plasma. They can emit waves of intense heat (1,093 degrees Celsius), capable of melting down nearly any object and producing plasma to use in its attacks. It can also use them as melee weapons, or as actual shields. *'Krana-Kal:' Pahrak-Kal is piloted by a Krana-Kal, which grants Pahrak-Kal a number of different abilities, depending on the Krana-Kal it's using. It carries every type of Krana-Kal at all times and can switch between them at will. Krana-Kal can operate without a Bohrok-Kal, can communicate telepathically, and can form protective shields. **'Krana Bo-Kal:' The Visionary. It grants Pahrak-Kal not only nightvision, but the ability to see through nearly all substances. **'Krana Ca-Kal:' The Seeker. It allows Pahrak-Kal to detect the presence of the Bahrag, and links it to their minds. **'Krana Ja-Kal:' The Tracker. It enhances Pahrak-Kal's senses and grants it a radar. **'Krana Su-Kal:' The Demolisher. It grants Pahrak-Kal an intense resistance to heat and cold. **'Krana Vu-Kal:' The Transporter. With Vu-Kal equipped, Pahrak-Kal's speed is enhanced. **'Krana Xa-Kal:' The Liberator. With Xa-Kal equipped, Pahrak-Kal can awaken the Bahrag on touch. **'Krana Yo-Kal:' The Excavator. With Yo-Kal equipped, Pahrak-Kal can sense stress points in the earth and underground movement. **'Krana Za-Kal:' The Overseer. With Za-Kal equipped, Pahrak-Kal can read the minds of others, communicate telepathically, and detect emotions. Intelligence: Pahrak-Kal has the animalistic cunning of the Bohrok, enhanced further with a deep analytical intelligence. Weaknesses: Without its Krana, Pahrak-Kal is helpless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Antagonists Category:Bohrok Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Robots Category:Shield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7